


like whiskey swallowed by mistake

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO, K-pop
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Body Shots, Drunk Sex, Ficlet, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: There is a girl with cotton candy pink hair licking a line of salt from Baekhyun's stomach and Yixing suddenly feels too big for his skin.





	like whiskey swallowed by mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Playboy because fuck yeah? Also this is not beta'd in the least shrug emoji

Whenever they go out they always lose Baekhyun at some point. He doesn't do it on purpose usually, just goes to get more drinks for the group and ends up making a new friend on the way or gets lost trying to find his way back to them and gives up. Yixing always finds him though. 

Tonight, Baekhyun’s sprawled across a table on his back, shirt pushed up under his arms. His leather pants are slung even lower on his hips than usual and Yixing can see the swirly black tip of a Hangul letter just barely peeking out above the waist of his pants, a tattoo he got a few months ago that just says  _ be.  _ Yixing and Chanyeol were there with him when he got it and Yixing squeezed Baekhyun’s thigh as the needle vibrated across his hip bone, but Baekhyun had just closed his eyes and sighed.

Now, there is a girl with cotton candy pink hair licking a line of salt from his stomach and Yixing suddenly feels too big for his skin, like his bones don’t fit beneath it anymore. He watches as she tips a shot glass against her glossy lips, fingers clenching by his sides as Baekhyun leans up just enough for the girl to meet him halfway. As she leans down to suck the lime from between Baekhyun’s lips, Baekhyun's eyes meet Yixing's over the top of her head. Yixing stares at him and Baekhyun’s eyes widen just a little, only enough for Yixing to notice. But Yixing notices a lot of things other people don’t.

: : :

Yixing and Baekhyun are --

Yixing still isn’t entirely sure what they are. Why they play the games they play. To him, Baekhyun feels like the fine grains of sand in an hourglass, always slipping away too fast. Then everything tips over and they start all over again.

“Hey, Xing,” Baekhyun smiles, cocking his head to the side like a puppy when he finally walks over to Yixing, right up in his space, so close they’re breathing the same air. He’s very, very drunk, but Baekhyun’s like that with everyone, all the time. No one ever taught him what personal space was. His fingers pick at the buttons on Yixings shirt, twisting them around and around. “You found me.”

“I found you,” Yixing says, looking down at him, and Baekhyun looks like he’s going to say something, but then he just wets his mouth again, pink tongue gliding across pink lips.

“I have to pee,” he announces too loudly and Yixing huffs, takes him by the elbow and steers him in the right direction. He’s not going to lose him again.

: : :

As soon as they get into the bathroom, Baekhyun pushes him up against the stall door and presses his body flush against Yixing’s, buries his nose into the side of Yixing’s neck. Yixing’s heart races, pounds against Baekhyun’s chest. Baekhyun’s hair smells like cigar smoke and Sehun’s hairspray.

“Body shots are fun,” Baekhyun says, dry lips moving, catching and dragging against Yixing’s skin. “Should’ve joined us.”

“Should I?” Yixing asks. His hand is curved around Baekhyun’s ribcage; he doesn’t know how it got there. He wants to move it higher, feel Baekhyun’s Adam’s apple against his palm. “You seemed to be having plenty of fun.” Without me, he bites back, swallows down like gravel.

Baekhyun licks a stripe up the column of Yixing’s throat, mimicking the way the pink haired girl licked salt from his skin. It’s not the first time he’s done it, but it is the first time he’s done it while they’re locked in a bathroom stall, his body pressed flush against Yixing’s, smelling like limes and tequila and sweat and somehow, always of candy.

“Jealous,” Baekhyun mumbles, nipping at Yixing’s ear. “You always get so jealous when I make new friends.”

“I don’t --”

“But you never do anything about it,” Baekhyun continues. “You get so  _ mad. _ You look at me like you want to punch me in the face for it sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” Yixing admits, “I do.”

“But why?” Baekhyun asks, playing with the buttons on his shirt again. This time, he pops the top one open, sticks his finger inside and lightly scratches Yixing’s chest with a perfectly manicured nail. “Why do you get so jealous?”

_ Because I hate seeing anyone else touch you. Because you’re mine. Because I don’t fucking know. _

“Why do you have to be such a slut?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and Yixing starts to panic. He can’t believe he said that. He didn’t -- doesn’t really mean it. He’s just tired. Confused.  _ Frustrated.  _ He’s about to apologize when Baekhyun starts laughing, too loud, always too loud.The sound bounces off the walls the way Baekhyun’s name always bounces around in his head.

“Because, Xing,” he says, eyes sparkling. “I  _ am  _ a slut.”

Then he grinds his cock against Yixing’s thigh, leans in and moans softly next to Yixing’s ear, and Yixing is  _ done _ with this. He grabs Baekhyun’s hips so hard and so tight that Baekhyun hisses through his teeth, then spins him around and presses his face against the wall.

“Yes,” he says next to Baekhyun’s ear as he tears Baekhyun’s pants open and shoves them down his ass, then quickly undoes his own, just enough to get his cock out. “You are.”

Baekhyun whimpers when Yixing grinds his cock against him, then puts his arm against his mouth and tries to muffle his sounds. He can never stay quiet, not ever, but he’s trying very hard to so that no one will hear them and Yixing  _ hates  _ it. He wants to hear Baekhyun moan. He wants to hear him whimper, wants to hear him swear and  _ scream.  _ He wants to hear Baekhyun tell him why he keeps doing this.

“God, yes,” Baekhyun breathes out, whisper-soft. “Come on.”

It’s too dry, Yixing’s precome’s not enough to let him rut against the crease of Baekhyun’s ass easily, but he’s worked up -- Baekhyun  _ keeps  _ him worked up, so it doesn’t take much at all, just a little friction, a little of Baekhyun’s soft, whimpering pants, before Yixing’s nails are digging into Baekhyun’s hips and he’s biting into the meat of Baekhyun’s shoulder and coming.

Baekhyun comes a moment later, hand around his dick, squirming back against Yixing, breathing loud and heavy in the empty room. Everything he does is so  _ loud.  _ The only reason Yixing turns him around and kisses him is to keep him quiet.

“You didn't answer my question,” Baekhyun says after, his hand clasped in Yixing’s as Yixing guides him through the club back to their table. “Why do you get jealous? I want to know.”

Yixing stops abruptly, causing Baekhun's shoulder to slam into his own, stares down at him. “Do you want me to stop?”

Baekhyun licks his lips, swallows. His eyes get bigger, only enough for Yixing to notice.

Yixing's fingers slip down to circle Baekhyun's wrist and grip it tight, then he leans in close, his mouth next to Baekhyun’s ear.

“That's why.” 

  
  
  



End file.
